


Gingerbread House

by flyninthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rise of the Cybermen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyninthetardis/pseuds/flyninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parallel world, it's like gingerbread house. All those temptations calling her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread House

Disclaimer: I Don't own doctor who  


Gingerbread House

 

“I told you to keep an eye on her.” The Doctors voice rang through the lifeless ship.

“She’ll be alright.” He just stared at the idiot before him. Didn’t he realise how dangerous this all was? 

“She goes wondering off...” he decided his frustration was a good mask for the worry bubbling deep inside him. “Parallel world, it’s like gingerbread house. All those temptations calling her.” Temptations that might take her away from him.

“Oh so it’s just Rose then, nothing out there to tempt me?”

“I don’t know. I can’t worry about everything.”

Of all the things he possibly could’ve done in that moment, kicking console was definitely not the smartest. 

Ow.

Wait a minute, was that a light?

* * *

Rose shifted around on the bench.

This world felt different.

Faster somehow.

“Rose?” the voice of her favourite person in any world caught her attention.

Her Doctor standing not fifteen feet away.

Only it wasn’t her Doctor.

There was something about his face. He seemed older yet the same. 

And if didn’t strike her as odd, then the blue definitely would.

“When’d you get the suit?” She smiled her tongue and teethe smile.

He cleared the distance between them in less than ten seconds, and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re really here.” He breathed.

“I’m never gonna –“ Her words were swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her .  Rose closed her mind and enjoyed the feel of his mouth on hers, running a hand through his hair while holding his head in place with her other hand. He kissed with single-minded dedication and Rose fully approved.

A girl could get used to this.

* * *

“So that gives us twenty four hours in parallel world.”

“Shore leave, so long as we keep our heads down. Easy no problem. Let’s go ‘n tell her.”He rushed out the door the door determined to find her before she found anything else to tempt her.

* * *

The Doctor felt sick at the sight before him.

His Rose was straddling a man that was his double in every way.

Would she leave him for this new Doctor? 

What would her mother say about that?

And most importantly would he be considered homicide or suicide if he kills his parallel?

Mickey wore an expression of unmasked amusement as he looked at the snogging couple.

“See what I mean Mickey?” he was unable to keep the venom out of his voice, “A gingerbread house”

  



End file.
